


Wanted

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Hunter Hayes - Freeform, SBPD, Songfic, wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's thoughts on wanting Juliet to feel loved. Shules oneshot. Lots of Shules and "awwwww" moments. Story better than the summary, I promise. Lots of fluff too. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

  
**"Wanted"**

**-Hunter Hayes**

_(Intro music)_

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that doesn't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty is deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_I'll never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a late night in Santa Barbara, but the hustle and bustle of the Santa Barbara Police Department didn't stop. They'd just apprehended 4 of the most notorious criminals in California - no, the whole nation. The reporters outside were gathering in numbers as the officers were constantly on guard, watching the criminals' every move as they were being processed for questioning. The more sentences these criminals could be charged on, the better, right?

Gus had gone home already, but Shawn stayed. He sat on an empty wooden chair as his eyes watched his girlfriend dart in and out of the traffic of the SBPD. He watched her intently, protectively, and with pure love. His eyes filled with admiration and passion while his mind was filled with thoughts and memories of her as she raced back and forth from the Chief's office to her desk to the front desk and to the interrogation room.

He remembered the first time they met, absolutely incidental, but coincidental. He remembered her beautiful laugh as she responded to his witty comments and jokes. He remembers seeing her sitting in his seat and feeling confused yet flushed because she was so beautiful, but she was sitting in her seat. He remembers finding out that she was a cop - even though he hated authority - aroused him.

He smiled to himself as he recalled his memories of the last 6 years of him and Juliet, well the good ones anyways. The first time he called her Jules, the time he was informed that she was Lassie's new partner, the time they "close talked," the time that they shared a couples' skate at the roller rink, the time they shared their feelings for one another, whether it was accidental or intentional, the time that they shared their first kiss, the time he blurted out that he loved her in the SBPD's interrogation room, the time he told her that he would protect her, the time they revealed their relationship to everyone, the time where they went on their retreat, the time when he idiotically thought that Juliet wanted him to propose, and all the times in between.

But throughout all their memories they shared, the one that stuck with him most was the time he idiotically thought that Juliet wanted him to propose. The weird part was that he was willing to. If that was what she wanted, then that was what she would get.

In that moment, Shawn realized that he couldn't live without Juliet, that he would do anything for her because he was in love with her and because she made him a better person.

Now that his secret was out, well to Juliet, Lassie, and the Chief anyways, and the anger that filled Juliet was gone, their relationship was going better than he could ever imagine. In the past, he would've never imagine getting this serious with anybody, not even Abigail. Even at the smallest sign of commitment, he shied away and ran, ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. This time was different though. Juliet made him more mature and he liked it, he liked the feeling of getting tangled into adulthood.

Only Juliet O' Hara could accept and love him for who he was and change him unknowingly at the same and he didn't mind it.

To this day, he still couldn't believe that she had become his. After all the teasing and pushing and pulling, he still couldn't believe it. She was into mature guys and guys who could be professional, but Shawn was completely opposite of her taste.

It was this thought that bugged him at night when he couldn't fall asleep, but it was also the thought that made him feel safe and loved. She accepted him for who he was and all took all his baggage with her. His witty comments, his immaturity, and his constant random, but funny 80's references. Her commitment to the relationship made Shawn want to commit and to make her feel loved, to love her like no one else ever had.

That thought burned in his mind, in a good way, until he realized Juliet was sitting next to him in a different empty chair.

As her hand touched his shoulder, his body filled with warmth and his stomach, with butterflies. He turned to look at his exhausted girlfriend and gave her a soft smile.

"Let's go home." He said as he stood up and offered his hand.

She took it and said, "Please."

_~Shules~_

Shawn and Juliet sat on the soft plush couch of Juliet's apartment - now their apartment - and ate Chinese Takeout and popcorn as they watched The Breakfast Club.

Shawn had watched this movie over 30 times, so it wouldn't hurt if he didn't this time right?

His arm was draped over Juliet's shoulders as she was snuggled up against him. A bowl of popcorn sat on the crook between Shawn's and Juliet's legs.

She didn't mind watching The Breakfast Club for the third time this month, as it was her favorite movie, along with Model Behavior and Luck of the Irish, but something bothered her. She could feel him watching her. She didn't mind, but it was halfway through the movie and he hadn't once looked at the TV screen.

"Shawn." She murmured.

"Yes, Jules?" He asked.

"Stop staring. You're making me feel uncomfortable." She looked up at him slightly.

"Sorry, Jules." He apologized.

Shawn wanted to make her feel loved and know that she was loved and he would.

He pulled away, making Juliet whine a squeak of protest, and faced her. He paused the movie and set the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"I love you Jules." His words flowed out of his mouth without any hesitation. Sure he said it all the time, but this time the meaning behind it was different. Good, different. Sensing this difference, Juliet replied, "Are you okay Shawn? You seem really lost today."

He chuckled and responded, "I'm fine Jules, I was just lost in thought today. A good thought." A smile spread over his face, not his usual grin, but a sincere smile.

"And what was this thought about?" She asked curiously, fully aware of the answer,

"You." He reached his arms outward to cup her face as he leaned towards her to kiss her with love and nothing else.

As they pulled apart, he gave her another smile as he proceeded in his flattery.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Her cheeks became slightly pink with blush and she looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

As he saw her reaction, it made him feel lucky to have this beautiful woman sitting in front of him. She was pretty, everyone knew that, but for Shawn it was beyond pretty. Beyond beautiful and beyond gorgeous.

He slowly rose her head by placing his finger under her chin and told her, "I would've never imagine myself in a relationship this long, let alone with a cop." She chuckled at his honest statement. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, you were beautiful to me. I would've just make a move on you, fool around, then leave, but when I met you, something was different. And I wanted you from that moment, but our timing was awfully bad. Either you had a boyfriend or I had a girlfriend, more or less, and now I have you. Now you're mine and I'm yours. I want to make sure that you know that I want to make sure the person that loves you the most is me. I love you Juliet O' Hara."

Juliet half-expected a ring and Shawn on one knee, but she knew that marriage was out of the question, at least until they're ready. She loved him so much at that moment and rarely did Shawn ever pour out his emotions and feelings, so this moment, right now, was the best moment she's ever experienced. The best dream she's ever had, and the best fairy tales she's ever imagined of.

She crashed her lips on his with all the love she had for her, she poured all her feelings, emotions, thoughts, and memories into the kiss. As they deepened the kiss, so did Shawn.

Shawn secured a place on the small of her back and her upper back, just below the shoulders with his arms as he pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her just a little.

As they pulled apart, Juliet breathlessly responded, "I love you too Shawn and I want to let you know that your mine. Forever."

Shawn smiled and hugged her deeply.

This was his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
